


December 20, 2017

by PaellaIsComplicated



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaellaIsComplicated/pseuds/PaellaIsComplicated
Summary: Someone posted on Facebook that the Wicked movie will be opening in exactly two years. Obviously this is important to Kurt.





	December 20, 2017

Blaine rolled over toward Kurt in the morning light. He was warm, they had nowhere to be until their 3pm rehearsal, and Kurt was....not there. Blaine sat up, blinking away sleep and drowsily looking around to try and orient himself to the morning. Eventually he heard a noise from the kitchen.

He staggered out of bed and made his way out of the bedroom, where he found his husband, still in his pajamas but with a dark navy-blue pointed hat on his head, mixing something green in a bowl.

He walked over and slipped his arms around Kurt’s waist, giving him a good morning kiss.

“What’s going on?” He wondered.

“It’s December 20th,” replied Kurt, after turning into the kiss.

Blaine racked his sleepy brain. December 20th wasn’t their wedding anniversary, the anniversary of their first kiss, or the anniversary of his ill-fated proposal. It wasn’t when Finn died or when any of Mr. Schuester’s children were born or either of their birthdays. And none of that had anything to do with green food or witches.

Blaine decided to play it safe anyway.

“December 20th?” He repeated, questioningly.

“The minus two year anniversary of the release of the Wicked movie,” Kurt said, as though everyone should know what that meant. “This is green cream cheese for my bagel. The pink is already in the fridge.” 

Blaine reached for the coffee pot. “What’s a negative anniversary?” He asked.

“The movie will be released on December 20th, 2019, two years from today. We’re celebrating,” Kurt explained.

“Will there be singing?” Blaine asked.

“Of course,” Kurt scoffed. 

“Then I’m in,” Blaine smiled, grabbing the Chronicle and sitting down at the table with his coffee.

Being married to Kurt had its perks.


End file.
